


Breakfast at mine?

by SkinnyElephant



Series: Short stories [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Breakfast, Cars, Cooking, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lakes, Numbness, Pancakes, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Sun Rise, Talking, Trains, at least here it does, dont worry, dying, gold keys, idk be careful, it all works out, loved ones, sad monster, sun set, tw suicide, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinnyElephant/pseuds/SkinnyElephant
Summary: Where a skeleton needs some help but doesn't know it.Pancakes wont solve everything, but maybe they could be the start of a solution.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO
> 
> I know BSSWM hasn't been updated! but my excuse is that classes are crap this quarter!! and smaller things like this are more stress reduction than me putting my mind to something haha so here you go! <3
> 
> HEY you know what isn't stress inducing? SkinnyElephant's Tumblr! So head on over to the good ol tumbl bumbles and send me a request or one line prompt?? ( https://thatsoneskinnyelephant.tumblr.com/ )
> 
> Happy reading!! 
> 
> S.E.

He realized that he'd forgotten what another's touch felt like. Sitting on the edge of the overpass that drove over the train tracks near his house he knew that he'd realized too late. The sky before him washed over his face in beautiful pinks and oranges. Dark blues and purples flowed around the edges of the masterpiece but he didn't know if it was the sun rise or sun set. He definitely took his time making this decision, hours upon hours of sitting on this overpass to show for it. His bottom felt numb, his eyes were sore from the lack of sleep but his mind was restless. It ran through conversation after conversation, all the what ifs and could haves. The future should one scenario happen versus another. He picked at his sleeves,  the strands becoming looser with each tug from his fingers. The sounds of cars roaring up and over the overpass came from over his should but he paid them no mind like they did he. The cars were few and far between any way. They probably assumed he'd stopped to look at the sun.... rise. 

He'd come figure out it was the sun rise after the dark blues and purples became lighter purples and purple-pinks. The sun had gotten the smallest amount higher in the sky in the time he'd sat up straighter and began to notice it more. 

 

A jogger scuffed their feet slowly by, making their presence loudly known as they made their way up one side of the over pass and slowed to a stop behind him. They hesitated to move along the rest of the hill.

 

"Its beautiful, isn't it?" She boldly stated, as if they had already been chatting.

 

"Theres nothing like it" he dully responded, wishing she would leave so he could just do what he needed to.

 

"Yeah" she stepped up to the car barrier, resting her hands down on the top to get a better look at the scenery.  "I love the fresh air in the morning and the sun rise is just an amazing way to start the day"

 

He didn't say anything to continue the conversation, in fact he thought that ignoring her would give her the hint that she needed to shove off. 

 

"Hey, you're a monster right?" She laughed embarrassed at her self after a few seconds of silence. "Sorry stupid question" she looked back to the fading pinks and glowing oranges. 

 

He sat a few seconds longer, willing the train would come sooner. "Yeah" waving a boney hand at her he continued "I'm a skeleton monster" 

 

He could of only confirmed this by showing his hands because of the over sized hooded sweatshirt he wore, hood covering the mass of his face and the long pants that bunched up around the top of his boots.

 

"Wow, i thought that the military had.." she cleared her throat, her face no longer held a flush from the half assed run but from the embarrassed feeling he could only assume she rightfully felt. "Your kind is scarce " is what she decides on.

 

"YEAH WELL IF YOU HUMANS HADN'T DESTROYED US THE FIRST CHANCE YOU GOT THEN MAYBE WE WOULDN'T BE" His yells echoed through the trees and came back to rattle around a few times in his head. 

 

Things got quiet, the girl beside him said nothing and he made no move to change the silence. The birds chirped as the sun rose higher and the crickets grew softer. 

 

"Have you been hiding this whole time? By yourself?" She questioned after the silence became too much.

 

His soul hurt at the question. Yes, he'd been living alone. Ever since the barrier broke 15 months ago. 1 year, 3 months ago the child broke the barrier; releasing them from their underground prison.  The humans took non too kindly to this and slaughtered the first round of monsters to come up. Since then the child has been able to strike some sort of peace treaty between the two species but that was long after the attack. After his brother.. 

 

He clutched the sweatshirt where a heart would be if he were human, pain struck him. Not the physical type, no that type of pain he knows how to counter but the emotional type.  Fuck if only he'd been standing there, a little to the left. In front of his brother, he wouldn't be gone. Dust. He knows theres nothing he can do now, its just the cherry on top that both his brother and his captain should fall before him. Leaving her girlfriend to cower at the feet of the enemy.

 

Leaving her to dust would of been too easy but instead he grabbed her arm and pulled her to safety. Where he watched her numbly scold and belittle him before turning into the forest where she disappeared from sight. He hasn't seen her again,  not that he's looking for her.

 

"Okay" she drawled out "is it alright if i ask about what happened to your eye? Did a human do it? Does it hurt?" Her hands twitched as if to reach for his face.

 

He didn't move, a little confused about how she saw his face but answered still. "No" 

 

"No I can't ask?" She didn't seem offended, like this was her day job.

 

"No, it doesn't hurt" he fiddled and pulled at the strings of his sleeves once more " I got it back underground, it wont heal any further than this"

 

She nodded in understanding, the silence blanketed them again but it was a calm, serine one. He shifted his position, moving a foot from below to sit on.

 

"What are you doing out here on the overpass anyway?" She looked back over the sun rise that had fully risen with squinted eyes.

 

"I'm waiting for the train" both knowing the train station was no where around she gave a quiet 'oh'. 

 

"My brother.." He questioned whether or not it was the best to open up to a complete stranger, a human at that. "He was dusted, the day we emerged from the underground." He looked up at the sunrise.

 

"You probably miss him a lot" she whispered, looking down at the train tracks, she could see ripples forming in the lake to the right. 

 

"WHAT? NO! THAT BASTARD??" he huffed, crossing his arms and slouching more. She chuckled lightly at the actions of the monster.

 

"You must or else you probably wouldn't be here" she offered her hand to him "hey, why don't you come back to my place for breakfast? I was gonna make pancakes" she smiles and hopes that her offering of pancakes will be enough to get the monster off the edge. 

 

He turns his hooded head towards her, inspecting the hand before him and making eye contact once more. He turns his body inward with the use of both hands, but when he reaches out to the humans hand he uses the other to balance himself as the ground seems to tremble from the force of the passing train. Jumping from the ledge he grabs her hand, squeezing it once in thanks.

 

"Papyrus" 

 

She look at him from the corner of her eye, squeezing back she responds just as the train in the distance blows its horn.


	2. Burnt Pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!
> 
> While youre here, wanna check out the good ol tumbl bumbles? https://thatsoneskinnyelephant.tumblr.com/
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> S.E.

"So this is the living room"

 

She pulled off her sneakers, tossing them under the many coats hung on the coat hooks on the wall behind the door. The light running jacket she wore previously was thrown carelessly over the back of the love seat. Pulling her hair up into a pony tail she continued the tour of the smallish house. 

 

"Down that hall" she pointed off to her right "is the bathroom, spare room and bedroom" walking through the arch way that connected the living room she entered the kitchen. She spun around to face the skeleton following her, arms spread out.

 

"And the lovely kitchen, where the magic happens" she laughed at what could of been an inside joke but Papyrus wasn't following. He seemed more uncomfortable than anything at the mention. Not that HE hadn't used his magic since coming topside, he just felt weird about a human talking about it. 

 

"Right" She let her arm flop back down at her side, shuffling from foot to foot, feeling awkward in her own home she announced that she was going to take a shower and to make himself comfortable.

 

"You..live alone?" Papyrus finally spoke, he inspected the kitchen. The sink wasn't nearly as high as his own back underground. The kitchen was a little bit bigger actually. It had an island with stools to sit at and the fridge at two tall doors.flowers sat in the windows, the pale yellow curtains in said windows were pulled back so the light would shine through and illuminate the room.

 

"Uhm...what?" she paused mid step past him, she turned and looked back. Maybe confused by the question or maybe it had been rude of him to ask.

 

"This place, you live alone correct? You said the spare room and the bedroom. Telling me that you either live by yourself in that room and have one empty or you have a partner living in that one room with you" He could tell by the look on her face that he had stunned her, and why shouldn't he? He was the GREAT and TERRIBLE PAPYRUS. Of course that was also the most he had spoken in the time that they had met. Her face went through many emotions, some Papyrus couldn't name.

 

"Yeah, I live alone" She stood tall and faced him,her back to the hall she had just tried to walk down. "My father owned this house" She looked around the living room with a certain fondness in her eyes. "He passed not too long ago, I had to move in and keep paying the taxes in order to keep the property." She stopped to think for a second, reaching out to touch his arm. "Hey! were kinda alike, don't you think paps?" 

 

Papyrus jumped back in disgust, he continued to take steps back until he hit the reclining chair across the living room. "DON'T CALL ME THAT" He pulled his hood back over his head, tugging the rim down until she could see his eye no longer "DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT" He let himself fall to the floor, his head in his knees.

 

Shocked, she waited a minute to see if he would move but when he didn't she turned, slipping and sliding on the wooden floors in her sweaty socks. The shower felt nice, the warm water soothed her aching muscles but did nothing for her racing mind. What if he left while she was in here? what if he tried to kill her after breakfast? what if he tried to kill her FOR breakfast? No he wouldn't do that, not after that state she'd just seen him in, and the rumors she'd heard in he super market were just that. Rumors and Lies. He was a person just like she was. She did worry about what would happen after breakfast, would he go out and wait for the next train? Turning the water off and wrapping herself in the biggest towel she had she decided she wouldn't let that happen. No matter what.

 

Jumping in the shower had felt great but coming in without clothes wasn't so great. She huffed at herself for not thinking ahead and figured that her bedroom was right across the hall, and she was covered anyway. Opening the door she came face to chest with the monster she wasn't expecting to see.

 

"AAAAAAHHH" They both yelled at the same time. she gripped her towel tighter to herself, Papyrus covered his face with both arms.

 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

 

"WHY ARE YOU UNCLOTHED?!"

 

They both paused as if waiting for an answer then began again.

 

"WHY AM I UNDRESSED?? I WAS SHOWERING, AND I FORGOT TO BRING MY CLOTHS IN AND -- "

 

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE?? I WAS JUST TRY TO TELL YOU THAT WHILE YOU WERE WRONG TO SAY WHAT YOU DID --"

 

Papyrus's face grew warmer the longer he stood there, embarrassed he told the other that their conversation would continue in the kitchen where she would make him the pancakes she promised him. Nearly running, he left the poor girl stunned in the bathroom door way.

 

"Okay" She continued rubbing her hair with a towel to dry it as she entered the kitchen "What was it you were saying?" She stopped to find the skeleton washing the last of the dishes she had left from last nights dinner. Apparently he saw nothing wrong with doing a stranger's dishes, maybe it was a monster thing?

 

He looked up at her after he placed the last dish in the strainer, the bowl clacked when it hit another bowl but sat still. "Consider it repayment for my outburst" Putting the sponge down he made himself comfortable at the table. Pulling the chair out, he sat with his back straight and one leg crossed over the other. 

 

"So that thing from earlier" She threw the towel at the couch in the living room, whether she missed or not she doesn't know. "Nicknames are a no-go?" She pulled the pancake mix from the cupboard, along with a bowl.

 

"I wish not to be called... that again" If it got the same response from him, she didn't want to call him it again either. Does that mean ALL nicknames were out or just that one? he didn't really seem like a nickname sort or guy. Where did nicknames come from anyway? Obviously its just a shortened version of a name like Rob to Robert but where does Bob come in? Apparently she focused a little too hard on this because she managed to burn the first two pancakes she dropped into the greased pan. smoke billowed from the pan when she flipped them, thankfully the fire alarm didn't go off. 

 

"Here, move" The skeleton gripped her upper arms and pushed her to the side.

 

"Wait what?" the spatula was snatched from her hand and she was pushed to the table. "Whats going on?"

 

"You're obviously too tired to do this simple task" He cleared away the burnt bits and dropped more batter in, making sure not to burn them. 

 

She opened the sliding back door to let in some fresher air and sat in the pulled out chair, slouched over the table and watched the nature outside.

 

The pancakes were golden on both sides, Papyrus knew his breakfast buddy was jealous about how perfect they looked. He knew because she kept talking about cooking classes gone to waste. He let himself bask in some misworded praise, her grumbles got quieter and the silence once more took over.

 

Once the dishes found their way to the sink Papyrus lingered at the front door, wondering where he would go. She saw his hesitance and wondered too, would she find a dusty sweatshirt on the train tracks tomorrow morning? Her heart hurt at the thought of having to think tomorrow 'I just saw him yesterday' 

 

"You know" She spoke softly, like it were a final goodbye. With everything in her she hoped it wasn't. "My house is always open to you. In fact, We can do breakfast tomorrow!" It felt like she were begging now, for what she was unsure. She pulled out the key ring from her jacket pocket, the one she threw on the love seat earlier that morning. Pulling the spare dirty gold key from the ring she pressed it into his hand.

 

"Anytime you want to come by" she insisted, she closed his fingers around the key.

 

He looked down at her closed hand around his. "Alright."  With so few words he took her spare key. She watched him leave from her front door, she watched until he was out of sight and then some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/14/2017


	3. Not so burnt pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the three part sad story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO
> 
> Here we are with the last part of this tale. Something quick and you know. 
> 
> I noticed recently i like to use commas and the word and a lot, ive been trying to fix it.
> 
> And uh take what you will from this but to me the girl and papyrus were just friends. Like besties, bffs, best friendos. Idfk its early im tired so enjoy a fic.
> 
> We can be best friendos on the ol tumbl bumbles (https://thatsoneskinnyelephant.tumblr.com/ )

 

The next morning she hesitated to get out of bed, she didn't want to go on her run this morning for fear of what she may or may not find. No matyer how long she lingered in the comfort of her bed she still  got up and dressed in a light t-shirt and running pants. She pulled her sneakers on and paused at the door before grabbing her jacket, it was still dark she could always go back to bed.

 

She stood staring at the door, the door the skeleton left out of the day before hand and let her mind go fuzzy. She didn't want to know but at the same time she needed to know. Pulling the door knob open she felt the cool morning air crash onto her face and she took in a deep breath. She set her watch and she was off.

 

Coming back she knew was going to be the hardest, she doesn't go over the overpass when she starts, she goes in a circle through the woods and meets back up with the road. Coming up over the overpass she held her breath. The ground trembled with the morning train as usual but this morning something about it scared her as she felt the need to run the rest of the way up the hill, she felt the need to met the top of the hill before the train could enter the tunnel beneath and begin its exit through the other side.

 

Out of breath, she heaved and began sobbing when she reached the top and saw no one was there. Just seconds too late, the train had already chugged underneath her and was driving on. Her skeleton friend either hadn't shown up or he had..

 

She screamed at the train that passed. Sje screamed like it offended her, like it took something precious. Her screams wanted to echo against the trees surrounding the area but were drowned out by the sounds of the passing train below. Her cries of pain for her friend got louder as her vision got fuzzier. tears raced down her face, mingling with the sweat of her morning run and soaking the collar of the jacket she wore. 

 

It felt as if the train flew by in slow motion, she continued to scream, her throat raw and sore. Falling to her knees, she rested her head against the concrete barrier. The train blew its horn, signaling to its oncoming stop a few miles a head. 

 

She sat there on the ground and continued to mourn her friend until the sun had fully risen and the crickets sounds were no more. She wondered what she could of done better, what she could of said. Could she of convinced him to stay? Were pancakes not enough?

 

She laughed a loud sad laugh at her own thoughts, no of course not, what does a strangers breakfast mean to someone so deep in sorrow?

 

Finding the strength to stand, she took slow steps towards her house, knowing that with everything thats happened that at least her bed would be there.

 

With heavy feet she clumped her way up the steps on the porch, turning the knob she tossed off her shoes and dropped her coat on the floor. Turning back to close the door she stopped to think, hadn't she locked the door?

 

A sound from the kitchen pulled her attention, causing her to jump and slam the door. 

 

"JEEZ NOT ONLY ARE YOU LOUD, YOU'RE A LOUD PIGSTY" the loud voice came from the kitchen arch way.

 

Turning to the kitchen, the skeleton had his arms crossed, a spatula in one hand and an apron tied around his body. He no longer wore the sweatshirt from yesterday but some sort of red and black armor that could of easily fit underneath it. A scarf wrapped neatly around his neck, but flowed shortly down his back. 

 

The two stood in silence, the human in awe or maybe shock and the skeleton in annoyance. He raised a brow and waited for a response, as if his presence there were natural. Tears gathered in the girls eyes again, not of sadness though, of relief and happiness. She ran at the monster, nearly slipping on the hardwood in her sweaty socks and hugged him at the lower part of his ribs. 

 

Papyrus lifted his arms from their crossed position to accommodate the girl, and after a moment he wrapped them around her shoulders to return the kind gesture. He knew not what the hug was for but it was alright, it felt nice. He closed his eyes and hunched over, making the hug feel more intimate. 

 

"Thank you" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/15/2017

**Author's Note:**

> 1/13/2017
> 
> (Edit: I originally wrote this in m gmail on my work break and didn't notice that it was so spaced out, sorry!)


End file.
